What if
by Lord Shinta
Summary: What if long ago Sephiroth had been deemed a failure, never given the chance to become SOLDIER or Jenova's chosen son. What if Hojo had set his sights on someone else changing the fate of two souls, reversing their roles in the world. One-shot mentions of Tseng x Angeal and Vincent is Sephiroth's father.


What if...

* * *

Sephiroth was a failure.

The infant at first had shown great progress, but as he aged becoming a child that progress had all but slowed to a stop. He was no more than a strange looking slightly stronger than normal eight year old.

Like all failed projects he had no problem of disposing the child, letting that wretched woman that had bore him take him.

Looking over his reports, Hojo could deem that Sephiroth haden't been a complete failure. The studies he had conducted on the child had given him the foundation for the newly implemented SOLDIER program. That alone though would not gain him the position of Director of the science department.. no, the JENOVA project wasn't dead yet. Sephiroth he deemed was weak due to his genetics, his sire, while a skilled gunman and materia wielder was weak willed, that woman who bore him was the epitome of weak. No the sire's blood alone had not been enough to create a child worthy of being declared JENOVA's chosen son. No he would need a child with much higher breeding.

Opening the file one of his peons had brought him, he let loose a high cackle. The Turks were not the only one with the ability to get information on people. His eyes fell on the picture of a young Wutain boy, only two years older than Sephiroth was and already working his way through the ranks of the Imperial Assassins.

The Imperial Assassins were Wutai's version of SOLDIER, just without the mako and obviously the JENOVA cells. No they were some of the highest trained humans on the planet, it was because of them that SOLDIER had been created. Their skill was renowned around the planet, most though were far too old... this child though.. he was perfect.

His blood lines could not have been stronger. The only male heir of the divine line of the Akera family, a family said to have been blessed by Leviathan himself. They were the oldest purest family line in Wutai at the moment, having been the soul family to run the high Leviathan shrine for the past thousand years, possibly longer but the records had been lost.

Giichimaru Ichiro Aki Akera, the head Leviathan priest was the boys sire. The man while passive as any priest should be was strong in his own right. At the age of sixty nine the man was showing no real signs of his age and was rumored to still be as strong as an ox. He was cruel and ambitious and not even the highest ranking Assassins could speak over him.

What had pulled his attention though was the woman that bore the child. Wutain women were generally weak willed, bred into their roles as servants to their male husbands, just as his own mother had. This child's mother though, she was a very rare breed.

Kiyomi Shiroi Akera, the bastard child of one of Wutai's prominent Geisha Okiyas Okaasan. Geisha's were raised from a young age to be the perfect woman, beautiful and obedient, the woman of this Okiya were the opposite. Beautiful but full of fire. There was not a man that wandered into a Geisha's tea house that did not know of the fireball known as Kiyomi Akera, she was as sly and cunning as she was beautiful and not someone you wanted to cross.

Those two had produced an heir worthy of their name.

He was the perfect subject for JENOVA's chosen.

_***Thirteen years later***_

Well shined shoes raced down the halls of Shinra, their low heel clacking loudly in the deserted hall. Veld was so going to kill him if he was late again, damn Reno and taking him out drinking last night. If Veld didn't kill him his father sure as hell would.

Running by one of the SOLDIER training rooms, the figure slowed to a walk, silver green cat slit eyes looking through one of the two way mirrors that lined the top of the training room. This allowed people to stand outside the training room and watch and not distract the high ranking SOLDIERs below.

Seeing it was the first class down there, he pressed his nose against the glass watching eagerly at the blur of crimson that flashed across the training room. Commander Genesis Rhapsodos only three years older than himself and already the third in command of SOLDIER. He grinned watching the brilliant red blade of the crimson commander clash with the massive blade of the second in command of SOLDIER, Commander Angeal Hewley. He bounced on the balls of his feet slightly, face still pressed against the glass like some eager young cadet knowing what was coming, you never had the two without the leader of the group.

He heard it long before he saw the legendary blade of the one and only General Tseng Akera. Watching Genesis and Angeal dodge out of the way of the massive seven foot long blade of Masamune he couldn't help but grin. What could he say he was a little biased when it came to the General, he was his cousin.

* * *

Feeling eyes he knew all too well on his back, Tseng straightened pushing his two commanders and in one case lover away from him. The black leather of his jacket crinkling as he raised his hand waving slightly in greeting to the person he knew was behind the two way mirror. He may not have been able to see Sephiroth, but he always seemed to know when the boy was looking at him.

"Do you have a stalker again General?" smirking slightly Tseng turned his eyes on his lover and second in command. "Mmm just a little Turkling."  
Genesis tossed his hair back slightly arrogantly looking up at the two way mirror. "Even if the morrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall his return." Not even looking back Tseng smacked Genesis' stomach. "Be nice, he is my cousin... he might be a Turk but he's still blood... no matter what that freak Hojo says."

Tilting his head slightly he couldn't keep the small smile off his face. " 3...2...1" One hadn't even fully left his mouth when they heard a loud squeak from the floor above them and behind the mirror. "And he's just been puppy pounced."

Rubbing his eyes, Angeal grumbled and reluctantly swung the massive Buster sword onto his back. "I'll go rescue him again..."

Watching Angeal walk off, bright mako enhanced blue cat slit eyes glanced up once more. "Do you ever feel like you were meant for something else?" Glancing over Genesis rolled his eyes dramatically. "Are you going through another one of those, 'I should have been a Turk'. phases."

Closing his eyes Tseng smiled softly, "you're right, I am.. but I won't bother you with those strange feelings." Opening his eyes once more he instead kept those thoughts to himself. He had always felt like his and Sephiroth's roles had been reversed, that Sephiroth was meant for SOLDIER like he talked about so often and he was meant for the Turks.

How many times as he lay in his massive bed had he wondered...

What if?

* * *

AN: *dodges rocks* I know i'm sorry I should be working on my other stories but you would all not believe how bad this writers block is. I swear I have been trying to break it, count this as an attempt... I got hit by this muse staring at the image you see as it's cover which was a commission work I got just for the hell of it. I currently have the next chapter of Donum Deae open and it has five and a sentence page written already. Snowday since i wasn't happy with the last chapter will be going through a complete rewrite of that chapter which should hopefully give me a kick off for the new one.

This is just a little tiny one shot based on a picture I had commissioned of a role reversal Sephiroth and Tseng. The cousin tie is based off both the roleplay between me and a friend and Snowday. So please my loyal and faithful minions.. I uh.. mean readers. Review! let me know what you all think. *goes off to try and finish Donum Deae.*


End file.
